You're so pretty when you cry
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: The title kinda says it all............ Warning: Is slightly yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Implies a small amount of Shounen ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so ;P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
White hot tears trickled down soft pale cheeks, making blue face paint run.  
  
Quiet sobs softly filled the air.  
  
He couldn't help it.  
  
He knew he should stop.  
  
He wanted to stop.  
  
But a dam had burst and the river of tears showed no signs of drying up.  
  
Ever since he was a small child he had been told that crying showed weakness.  
  
He hated showing weakness.  
  
Especially to _him_.  
  
He had tried to throw over his usual emotionless mask and bury the pain under his cool exterior, but for some reason it hadn't worked and he had completely broken down.  
  
This had to have happened in front of _him_ didn't it?  
  
He could feel the others eyes staring at him from the doorway as he watched him huddled on the floor sniffling.  
  
His eyes screwed shut in an effort to stop the tears, but the attempt failed.  
  
'You must think I'm pathetic,' he whispered so quietly that the other nearly missed it.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Kai rubbed his eyes in another desperate attempt to end the tears.  
  
He looked up sharply when he heard movement.  
  
Tyson, who was now standing directly infront of him smiled down at him. He reached down and placed a hand under Kai's chin so they were looking straight into each others eyes.  
  
'You're so pretty when you cry.'  
  
Kai stared up at Tyson in shock.  
  
He'd been expecting pity, or disgust.  
  
He hadn't been expecting anything like that.  
  
Tyson kneeled infront of him without letting go of his chin. He then pulled a handkerchief seemingly out of nowhere with his other hand.  
  
He smiled before using it to wipe the tears away.  
  
When all the tears were gone he kissed Kai on the cheek.  
  
Kai offered him a small smile, 'Thanks.'  
  
Tyson's smile grew and he wrapped his arms around Kai and pulled him into a hug, 'You're so pretty when you cry..............But you're even prettier when you smile.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not quite sure _why_ Kai was crying, but........Oh well! ^^;;; 


	2. 2

Warning: Implies a small amount of Shounen ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so ;P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched him from the doorway.  
  
Pretty Silver/grey hair falling into his face.  
  
Calm cool and emotionless eyes, were now glassy and revealing everything that their owners felt.  
  
The cold, powerful and strong exterior had been washed away in the river of tears.  
  
And he loved it.  
  
He could see clearly exactly what lay beneath.  
  
Nothing was hidden, he could see right into his soul and the person that was behind the mask.  
  
It was what he had wanted since they had become part of the same team.  
  
He frowned as he watched him try to stop the tears.  
  
Why did he always have to try to hide himself from him?  
  
And then softly, the one he was observing muttered, 'You must think I'm pathetic.'  
  
NO! How could he think that!  
  
He wanted to say he didn't. He wanted to say what he really felt. He had to do something, he didn't want him to think that that was what he thought of him.  
  
He quickly moved over and stood in front of him.  
  
Kai's head snapped up, his eyes reguarding him warily through his tears.  
  
He smiled, trying to reassure him that it was ok.  
  
He reached down and placed a hand under Kai's chin so they were looking straight into each others eyes and said the first thing that came into his head, 'You're so pretty when you cry.'  
  
He had no idea why he'd said it, it had just felt like the right thing to say.  
  
Kai stared up at him in shock.  
  
Tyson kneeled infront of him without letting go of his chin. He then pulled out a handkerchief with his other hand.  
  
He smiled even more, enjoying the feel of Kai's skin against his, and started to wipe the tears away.  
  
As he finished wiping the tears away he felt the need to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
So he did.  
  
When he pulled away, Kai offered him a small smile, 'Thanks.'  
  
Tyson's felt his smile grow and wrapped around Kai and pulled him into a hug, 'You're so pretty when you cry..............But you're even prettier when you smile.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
